Kingdom Hearts: When Memories Return
by Ryu3
Summary: A new enemy confronts Sora and the group. Will they be able to beat such a strange new being?


-Kingdom Hearts: When Memories Return-  
-Chapter 1-  
  
"Hey! Lazy bum!" Came a shout from on the beach, behind from where a boy was laying happily, snoozing away under the beating mid-day sun. With a slight groan, the boy began to arouse, the shouts came closer and closer as the female voice reepeatedly shouted.  
"Uggh... What...?" The boy muttered, turning over in his lethargic state.   
"Sora! How much sleep do you need in a day anyway?" A young girl, looking about fourteen began to slow down as she reached who she had called Sora, looking down on him as she tried to catch her breath. Her soft redish hair framing just around her slightly small face, clad in a short, white tanktop, with a black vest unneigh. A purple miniskirt, a dark blue belt and random assorted bangles and bracelets running up her arms. Around her neck was a small pendent, with a little yellow bauble on the end, and a pair of overly massive shoes on her feet, tied up by elastic cords, connected by a button.  
"Mmmhmm... Go away Kairi, I'm trying to get some sleep..." Sora replied to the girl, now known as Kairi. His spiked brown hair ruffled up quite abit from his slumber, his gentle blue eyes closed, not wanting to welcome in the sun's light. Wearing a white shirt, with black ending parts sown on, with a red jacket over them. Round his waist was a blue, buckle-up belt, and many zippers and chains covering his clothing. One his feet were a pair of huge, yellow pump shoes, and on his hands were a pair of finger-less, white and blue gloves with metalic, round plates of metal implanted into them, a small yellow strap along each.  
"That's all you ever do Sora, sleep, sleep and more sleep." Kairi giggled, pushing a strand of hazelnut brown hair from her face. "Just remember, today, we are making the raft!" She stated, a gleam of excitement in her eyes. "Were going to travel to other worlds!"  
He laughed slightly, yawning, "Fine... Maybe we'll find where you come from as well," Sora added, returning her gleam with a smile. Slowly, he pushed himself up from the sands to his feet, dusting off his red coloured shorts as he did so.  
"Yeah... I hope..." Kairi replied, suddenly, Kairi's voice went squeaky and gurgly, shouting. "SORA! SORA! WAKE UP, SORA!!"   
"WHA?!" Sora screamed, sitting up sharply. Only to realize he was on the floor, in the middle of a large, empty street. A sharp pain ran through his body as he attempted to sit up, falling back to the floor.   
"Sora! Your alive!" Squeaked a happy voice, standing above him was Donald Duck, weilding his Magus Staff like usual. Like usual, ever since the magic using duck had found his way to Traverse Town, he was wearing a three-zipped blue cap, held on by a black buckle. On his body was a modern style mages robe, held on by a buckle reaching across the two overlaying pieces of material near the neck. On his wrists, were two golden bangles, which faintly shined under the overhead lights of the big city.  
"Do-Donald...?" Sora questioned, groaning as he opened his eyes a little more.   
"Don't move Sora, Goofys going to be back soon. He's gone to get Aerith..." Goofy said, adjusting Soras do that it was laying on the comfortable part of the wall by the fountain, near the now sealed Keyhole of Traverse Town.  
"Donald... What happened?" Sora groaned again, putting a hand to his head. With a slight grunt, he tried to sit up, only to return to his other position.  
"Two words... Heartless..." Donald looked quite concerned. "We only just managed to fight them off. They were more powerful than usual..." He gulped a bit, kneeling down to Sora.  
"You mean they beat us?" Sora whimpered, before letting out a long winded groan, gripping his side.  
"I said, don't move! It will just hurt you more!" Donald almost shouted, before there was a slight yell.  
"Hey, Donald! I'm back!" Came the yell from right behind Donald, causing him to jump half way out of his feathered skin. Breathing heavily, he turned to the tall figure who was speaking to him, growling.  
"Don't sneek up on me, Goofy!" Donald shouted, trying to calm down, breathing heavily from his recent shock. Goofy, who was standing behind him, wearing a orange cap, and a small pair of red googles, upon his black head. Also, on his chest was a green jumper, with a zip-up black body warmer over it, undone, with a pair of baggy orange trousers, with a black belt hardly holding them up. On his feet, were a pair of worn brown shoes, slightly dirted by age. "I found 'er Donald! Now we can get Sora back ta' normal!" Behind him was a shy looking girl, who at first glance was quite pretty, her lonmg brown hair falling into her face slightly, the rest hanging down to about shoulder height in a pink ribbon, done up into a ponytail, wearing just a ordinary pink dress, with a skirt coming down to her ankles. With concerned eyes, she gazed at Sora, "Hey Sora... are you okay?"  
"I don't think so..." Sora replied to her question, moaning again.  
"You should be more careful, you can get hurt if you think your abilities are better than they realkly are." The girl scolded Sora, before from behind her, she pulled out a pine wood staff, with the same pink coloured ribbon wrapped around the lumping out part at the top. With a slight flick of the wrist, and a little spinning of the wooden weapon, she held the ribboned part in the air, "Sora, Heal!" The top glowed green for a second, as did Sora, after a few seconds the pain had totally gone from Soras' body.  
"Whoa! How'd you do that?!" Sora gasped, slowly going to sit up. Seeing as he now knew the pain had gone, he sat up quickly, pushing himself up.  
"It's magic." The girl giggled, slowly bringing her staff back down. "Now, make sure you don't get hurt again, 'kay?"  
Sora laughed abit, beginning to dust off his clothing, from his rear, to the front of his trousers, and finally his jacket. "Yeah Aerith, I promise."  
"Now, I have to get back to the others, okay? Leon and Yuffie might be getting worried." With a small bow, Aerith turned on her pink stilletto heels, and began to walk back away from the huge, open space of the Second District, through the large doors near the shoemakers, into the First District.  
"Gawrash, Aerith sure is good with magic, right Donald?" Goofy asked.  
"Yeah." Donald replied, looking to Sora, "Are you alright now, Sora?"  
"Yeah..." Sora sighed. During his comatose state, the dream he had; had pretty much freaked him out. -What was that dream all about...? It... It felt so real... Kairi... Riku..." He looked down, sighing. By the time he had come back to his senses, Donald and Goofy were quite abit ahead of him.  
"Hey! Sora! Hurry up!" Donald and Goofy shouted in unison, helping Sora awaken himself from his daydream. "Coming!!" With his promise, he began to pick up his speed to a run, before feeling his back, "Wait! The Keyblade! Where is it?!" Sora quickly shouted, distressed. Donald and Goofy just stopped, looking back. With a weird look, they pointed to where he was laying.   
"It's right there..." Donald said, sweatdropping.  
"Oh..." Sora joined with his sweatdrop, blushing embaressed. As he did so, he shook his head, walking over to his Keyblade, picking it up from the handgrip end obviously. He dragged it upwards, making a scratching sound as it came up from the cobblestone floor. He replaced it on his back, shrugging his shoulders slightly to get adjusted to the weight increase. "Alright guys, I'm ready."  
"Good." Donald stated, motioning Sora to follow as he began to walk off towards the First District. Sora picked up his pace, quickly following after Donal, with Goofy not too far behind. He opened the huge metal doors, with Goofy closing them as he went through. Unknown to them though, a pair soft, yellow, luminesant eyes peered out from one of the darker corners of the Second District. It's voice was deep, and slightly cold, with a little snicker.  
"Hmph. Those fools... They don't even know what they are close to dealing with..." Slowly, the eyes disappered, into a fading eclipse which was the darkness in which they came.  
  
((Sorry its pretty short. ^_^' It's only the prelude to the second chapter... review it if you like, and I hope you enjoyed it. Ja ne!)) 


End file.
